The invention concerns a rotating or pivoting device having a housing with at least one working piston accommodated in the housing which can be subjected to a pressure medium and with a pivoting member which is mounted to the housing in a rotatable fashion and which can be driven by the working piston via a rotational coupling. The invention also concerns a connection module for a device of this kind.
This type of rotation or pivoting device is e.g. disclosed in DE 330648c2. In these pivoting or rotating devices the working piston is borne in a cylinder formed within a housing. Finishing the surface of the cylinder is relatively difficult, although the cylinder surface must have a very precise finish of high quality in order to guarantee a long lifetime for the device. Moreover, access to the surface of the cylinder is difficult and limited due to the pivoting body and its bearing, which render such access difficult.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to propose a rotating or pivoting device which is practical from a manufacturing point of view while nevertheless permitting high precision for the cylinder in which the working piston is borne in a displaceable fashion.
This object of the invention is achieved in a rotating or pivoting device of the above mentioned kind in that the working piston is borne in a displaceable fashion in at least one cylinder tube disposed on a side of the housing. This has the advantage that the cylinder tube can be manufactured as a separate component with highly precise inner dimensions. Cylinder tubes of this kind are easy to handle and process. Very precise inner surfaces on which the working piston abuts can be obtained. This results in a long life time and a very precise pivoting device.
In accordance with the invention, at least one cylinder tube can be advantageously screwed into the housing by means of a thread. This facilitates exchangeability of the cylinder tube. Exchange of the cylinder tube increases the lifetime of the pivoting and rotating device without having to process the housing.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the working piston can be subjected to pressure on two pressure sides. Towards this end, the cylinder tube can extend up to at least both pressure sides. The cylinder tube thereby advantageously extends at least along the length of the working piston as well as its piston stroke. The prevision of only one single cylinder tube has the advantage that both pressure sides of the working piston can be guided in one and the same cylinder tube.